A multiple system operator (MSO) delivers data and audio/video content to its subscribers. The data content includes, for example, web and Internet data, and multimedia services. The video content includes, for example, television programs, multimedia services, and advertisements. The MSO delivers the video content to its subscribers in an industry-standard format, for example, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) MPEG-2 transport stream format.